


Date

by MegaFreeman



Series: Rowvember 2020 [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: First Dates, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Metalverse, Rowvember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFreeman/pseuds/MegaFreeman
Summary: Carlos and The Boss share a beautiful moment between each other
Relationships: Boss/Carlos Mendoza (Saints Row), Male Boss/Carlos Mendoza (Saints Row)
Series: Rowvember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996393
Kudos: 2





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Italic text means that the text is spoken in Spanish.

“Hey.” The soft voice of the Leader of the Saints spoke as he opened the door of his apartment. It wasn’t the best looking one; it was dirty, and it lacked the decoration and charm of all the other Saints affiliated hangouts, but it was still a place the Boss liked to hang around. The Boss was dressed a lot more casually than he usually was, lacking his signature black vest he would usually be seen wearing. He gestured at the small man to enter.

Carlos was nervous, this was his first time coming to the Boss’ apartment “It’s good to see you.” He entered the small apartment, nervously rubbing the back of his head. His lungs were getting tighter, as the anxiety had made the poor boy struggle to breathe.

Alejandro closed the after his lieutenant walked inside, locking the door behind it. The Red Light district wasn’t the safest place in Stilwater, with Shivington right around the corner, it's only about the time before someone charged into an apartment with a shotgun. The punk wrapped his arms around Carlos’ waist, as he pulled him closer and gave him a small kiss on the neck. “Nervous?”

“A little bit.” Carlos and the Boss have been dating for a week now, and the lieutenant was still getting comfortable with it. This was his first time dating another man, which made him insecure and left him wondering if he was truly attracted to the Boss, or intimidated because he saw firsthand what the Boss is capable of doing to get his way.

“ _ Don’t be _ .” Alejandro smiled, as he addressed Carlos in Spanish; a language both of the men spoke fluently. He let go of the lieutenant, and went on his bed, picking a half empty bottle of beer on the way there. There weren’t many chairs in the apartment, so Carlos didn’t have a lot of options. “ _ Sit down, anywhere you want. _ ”

Carlos walked to a chair next to the bed, and sat down on it. His anxiety was over the roof, as he watched the Boss’ relaxed body gestures. Alejandro wasn’t always like this as far as Carlos knew, around others, he would be a ruthless leader, always making the hard calls and showing no mercy. The small man was still getting used to seeing Boss in this brand-new edition.

“ _ Beer _ ?” The Boss offered the bottle to Carlos, which he accepted.

The lieutenant took a sip of it. He frowned for a second, as the bitter taste of the beer touched his tongue. He didn’t really like it when his drink was too bitter, but preferred to have them be sweet. He swallowed it, before returning the bottle to Alejandro.

The Boss laughed at Carlos’ facial gesture. Carlos wasn’t a very vocal person, he didn’t complain a lot or argued with him, but that doesn’t mean he liked everything Alejandro gave him. Alejandro found that charming, and would usually enjoy reading Carlos’ facial gestures as a way of knowing if the lieutenant was happy or disappointed with the task. At least now the Boss knew not to give him anymore beer. He took back the bottle, and finished what was left in it, before taking a stereo remote and turning on the small stereo system that was in place. It was any station playing, but rather a CD that was inside of the player, which was accustomed to the Boss’ taste in music.

Carlos immediately recognized the tune that started playing. It made him smile, and reminded him of the past. “Mägo de Oz?”

Alejandro smiled; Mägo de Oz was a Spanish folk metal band that was super popular in Latin America during the 2000s. To Alejandro, they were his idols, he considered the band to be the gods among men “How did you know?”

“My brother used to listen to them a lot.” Carlos confessed, for a moment, he stopped being nervous, as he was smiling to the memory of his brother.

“ _ I remember your brother now… _ ” Alejandro said, by pure accident. He had previously told Carlos he knew who his brother was, but that was a lie, as he barely remembered any people from the gang. “ _ I introduced him to the band. _ ”

“ _ Really? _ ” Carlos replied, he didn’t speak Spanish very often, but he felt comfortable speaking it around The Boss, who would often converse with anyone is Spanish if he felt like it “ _ Gabriel loved them. _ ” Gabriel was the name of Carlos’ older brother, who died back in 2006 during the turf war with the Carnales.

Alej was happy to hear that someone else enjoyed his favorite band. He reached out his hand towards Carlos, and rested it on his thigh.

Carlos’ smile slowly dropped, he took the Boss’ hand and moved it off his thigh. As previously stated, this was his first relationship with another man, and while they did have their first kiss already and spooned together a few times, the poor boy still wasn’t ready to take it to the next level. He was scared of being intimate with another man, afraid that it would hurt if he doesn’t prepare himself both mentally and physically. “ _ I’m not ready yet… _ ”

“ _ That’s fine _ .” The Leader of the Saints replied to the beanie wearing lieutenant, as he respectfully removed the arm off the thigh. He got onto his queen-sized bed, and laid on the pillow. “ _ Do you want to spoon instead? _ ” It was both of their days off, one of the few chances where both the lieutenant and the leader can afford to take some time for themselves, and Alejandro didn’t want their date to go to waste. Carlos was too hard on himself, and the Boss wanted him to know that he was loved and cared about, even if it meant taking their romantic relationship a lot slower than the punk preferred. “ _ What do you say? _ ” He opened his arms, ready to embrace Carlos with them.

“ _ Sure… yeah, that’s okay. _ ” Carlos got off his chair, and used the feet to take off his shoes, before getting to the bed and embracing the Boss.

The lieutenant rested his head on the Leader of the Saints’ chest, as he wrapped his hands around him. Carlos listened to the Boss’ heartbeat, as the metal music was playing in the background. His anxiety had calmed down as he felt safe in the Boss’ embrace. He closed his eyes for a minute, he could’ve used some rest from all the stress that came from being a lieutenant. The Boss saw his boyfriend trying to sleep and kissed his forehead, taking off his beanie with another hand. He followed the small man’s lead and closed his eyes two, as both men fell asleep and shared this beautiful moment with each other.


End file.
